Talk:Andrea Thomas
Use this area for solos, saved posts, and discussions about Andrea; so that everyone can participate and keep informed. ''' '''To post, simply Leave a message. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes or by using the signature button! ''' ----------- '''POSTS MAY BE GRAPHIC IN NATURE. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. ----------- Next post (8/28) His voice obviously effected her, as desire almost dripped from her eyes, from her lips.. her fingertips when he spoke about being at his mercy the previous night, in that erotic, satiny deep voice. Why did he have to do that? Why did his words hint at those memories and pull them to the surface, when she tried to hard to bury them? "Last night.. was a mistake." How many women said that to men they had slept with, as if that had erased the pleasures they had shared... and would never need to be discussed again, since it was all just one horrible slip... and fall into sex. A mistake. Her eyes narrowed again on his form. "You certainly didn't make it seem that way, you fed on me.. did everything you could to frighten me.. you don't want me here, as much as I don't want you here." Her mouth went dry when he suggested he didn't take all of his prey to bed. Was it suppose to flatter her, turn her on that she was so unique he had taken her to bed? He obviously knew the attraction others felt toward him, it was something that he probably turned on to get his prey in close.. she had to wonder, if he hadn't turned it on, would she even have kissed him? But she had kissed him. Once. And the rest of the night's events did begin to replay in her mind, worker to distract her or not.. it had been the single most frightening, and erotic thing that had ever happened in her life. But she felt no connection to Matias, or a bond.. she felt nothing. But that pull he used to get his pray. "Is that suppose to flatter me? It doesn't.." She was a little startled to suddenly see her in her living room after she had just left him in the basement nude, and he wasn't nude now. She eyed the glass he offered her, and then looked to his face. No, she wasn't about to take it.. it could be drugged, not that he needed that extra help. But... she did not trust him. She looked alarmed when he looked at her as he did, and again details played over in her mind as he spoke "Well we sure as hell aren't doing what YOU'RE obviously thinking.... You're a disgusting monster, and you know you're a monster.. you pride yourself on it. You make me sick. What we did makes me sick. We aren't going to do anything with each other.. you're going to leave, by choice or by force.. I'm not afraid of you. You may like to think you're this big scary monster, and maybe you are to some people.. but you're weak, just like the rest of us. You took me to bed because you wanted to be touched.. you are as pathetic as the rest of us. You tried to make me forget, so that you could enjoy what you knew I'd be disgusted by.. but I'm not going to let you. I abhor you. Even with your powers, and your voice.. I still hate you, you still make me sick. And that's going to eat at you.. I'll bet its eating at you right now, knowing that I hated every minute of what we did.. that a weak puny human could give me more pleasure that your leather skin could ever. You're alone.. you're unwanted.. unloved.. you always will be. You're so pathetic you don't even realize how much." Next Post (8/29) Part of her mind was screaming out that she was kissing the monster.. that she was actually showing affection for him. But she couldn't help it.. part of her truly didn't care that he was a monster. She didn't understand it, but she knew it was because they had been together the previous night.. he had had her in both his forms, and he had not simply killed her. Perhaps there could be something redeeming about him because of that. She didn't know, but in this moment.. she needed to feel that there was. The way he kissed her, that demonstrated his humanity to her.. for she didn't believe a monster could understand that delicate pleasure that a kiss could bring. She sucked gently at his tongue when it entered her mouth.. and flicked her own tongue against his before slipping it out to his mouth, not quite entering it.. but running her tongue across his sharp teeth.. as she opened her mouth wider to accommodate the move. She tasted the freshness of his breath, and that undercurrent of blood.. not seeming repulsed by it, but curious. And then that moan from him.. oh, God, it made her press up against him and she did shiver.. made her own sighs come flooding from her in the kiss, followed by her own soft.. feminine, fragile moan. Her eyes slowly opened when the kiss broke.. her hands had found their way up to his hair, and began to slide through the thick mane. Before he spoke, she breathlessly purred out "That.. is the single most... earth shattering... kiss I've... ever.. experienced." She had never been kissed like that, never had instinct hit her so hard in a kiss.. and never felt so feverish from a kiss before. She wanted more of that.. and she brushed her lips against his, indicating as much, before he spoke. She whimpered softly to his words, while still in his arms. Her eyes closed when he ran his hands down from her hair, and began to touch at her flesh. Her desire was heightened.. even after she had just threatened to kill herself, she would not be difficult to get back into his bed. "I'm nothing.. special, I'm probably nothing like the women you loved.. I haven't done anything fantastic.. been anything important. I have been a spoiled brat.. but I wanted to do more, when I came here. I wanted to be better than that. I wanted to start building a name for myself. But... I am my father's daughter.. and he's a very rich, and powerful man.. in his own right." Though he was nothing like Matias. "I went to college, I have a degree.. but none of that means anything. I wanted to strike out on my own." And part of that plan had not been to meet a monster like Matias. And certainly not to sleep with him.